


A Good Sleep

by Zamalda



Series: Hurts in Hindsight [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Murder, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hearing Voices, Manipulation, Stockholm Syndrome, dream smp au, smp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamalda/pseuds/Zamalda
Summary: With a sigh, Techno closed his eyes and willed sleep to overcome him-A scream from outside made him sit up so fast his head spun.A quick glance out the window made Techno groan. Tommy was outside, no armor, torn clothes, and a sword that looked very familiar tossed to the side, trying to scramble up a snowdrift as an enderman came towards him.
Series: Hurts in Hindsight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096145
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	A Good Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> According to AO3 statistics, over 80% of readers don't leave a kudos, and even more don't comment. If you could do one of those, it lets me know that you want to see more of my work. It's free, and you can always take it back later. Please enjoy my sad interpretation of the Dream SMP.
> 
> This is the second part to a series, right now, as long as you know what's happening in the SMP, you will be able to work it out, but in the future, they will deviate from cannon, so you should read them in order :)

Technoblade slumped against the wall as he raised his arm to open the door. He pulled in a ragged breath, and pushed himself through the door and stumbled inside. He needed food, and he needed sleep. At the moment, sleep was the more important of the two, but food was on the way to the bed, and he would have to use _more_ energy in order to feed himself later if he waited now. 

A quick hobble to his chest to grab a couple golden apples, as those would heal him the fastest, had him knitting his brow in confusion. He could have sworn he had more than that, but he guessed there was a chance he had put them in a different chest by accident. He grabbed two golden apples, shoving one in his pocket for later and taking a few bites out of the other. Techno shuffled to the ladder while bearing most of his weight on the wall. The apples would work faster if he went to sleep. 

After a struggle with the ladder, Techno unceremoniously flopped into his bed. A sharp pain radiated from his chest, but he would deal with that tomorrow if the golden apples didn’t solve it. His legs ached from running and his heart was finally starting to calm down from the adrenaline. 

With a sigh, Techno closed his eyes and willed sleep to overcome him- 

A scream from outside made him sit up so fast his head spun.

A quick glance out the window made Techno groan. Tommy was outside, no armor, torn clothes, and a sword that looked very familiar tossed to the side, trying to scramble up a snowdrift as an enderman came towards him. 

Techno thought about his options. He could leave Tommy out there, let the enderman kill him, and not get involved. There was a very slim chance Technoblade would let the decision weigh on him for longer than thirty seconds. Sure, Tommy was his brother, but only in name. They had never been close. He could just go back to bed. On the other hand, if Tommy were to die, people would come asking all sorts of questions and then people would know where he _lived_. And Phil would probably be upset. Techno sighed. He stifled a yawn as he slid down the ladder and went outside. 

He only had a pickaxe on him after the fiasco at L’Manburg, but it was only one enderman, which he could take care of with both eyes closed. Tommy had curled in on himself, covering his head and seeming to be prepared for the final blow. In two swift hits, the enderman fell to Technoblade’s pick. 

When Techno looked down, Tommy had already started fleeing. Technoblade sighed. 

“Why do they always think they can run?” He muttered as he tossed an ender pearl in the direction that Tommy had run. He faltered when he landed, pain shooting up both of his legs. 

“Ahhh!” Tommy screeched when Techno appeared in front of him. Tommy fell to the ground and started searching for something in the snow frantically. He was muttering something too quiet for Techno to make out. 

“Tommy, what-” Techno paused when he realized Tommy wasn’t focusing on him. Techno sighed before grabbing Tommy and pulling him up by the collar of his shirt. He heard a small ripping noise and took note of how frayed and tattered the garment was. It was amazing that Tommy wasn’t shivering worse than he was.

“Bitch-” Tommy’s voice cracked. He weakly swung his arms out, but Techno was holding him too far away for Tommy to make contact. Rage filled the younger man’s eyes. “Let me go!”

“What are you doing here?” Techno demanded. His head pounded.

_Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. help him._

Tommy struggled more. He lifted a foot and connected it with Techno’s thigh, causing it to ache more than it already did, but he didn’t flinch. If Tommy planned to fully attack, Techno couldn’t afford to have him know he was already in pain. 

“Fuck you, let me go!”

The piglin quirked an eyebrow and dropped the younger into the snow. He watched in amusement as Tommy struggled to stand. The boy glared at Techno once he had his bearings. 

“Did you take my stuff?”

“What-” Tommy sucked in a breath and looked down at his feet, the anger that had been there moments before was gone and replaced by- He hardened his glare back and stared at Techno. “No- and if I did, what the hell are you going to do, Big Man?”

Tommy started walking back towards Technoblade’s house. Techno bristled and followed at a brisk pace. 

_Kill him. Blood for the Blood God. Take your things back by force._

“Tommy, what did you take?”

“What? Gunna kill me to get it back?” Tommy tried to close the door on Techno, but with a single hand, the piglin was able to outmatch all of Tommy’s weight. “You can’t kill me.”

“I actually think I absolutely could do that.”

Techno scanned over the intruder. Tommy seemed thinner in his face than Techno remembered. His cheekbones were definitely more visible than they had been. His fingers were white, probably from being in the cold for so long. He was interrupted when Tommy climbed up the ladder and shuffled past Edward.

“Not when I have-”

“That’s not what you have, that’s what I have!”

Tommy was digging in Technoblade’s chests and pulling out various items. Tommy’s eyes darted over to Techno as he pulled out a flint and steel. Techno’s eyes widened and he took a quick step towards Tommy to stop what he feared was about to happen. A if the lunge had scared him, Tommy furiously started setting the things around the piglin on fire. 

“Hey- woah, my house is made out of wood! Stop setting it on fire!” Techno quickly moved to extinguish all of the small fires before they began to do massive damage. 

“Not your house, _our_ house. I thought I could live here, too.”

“No. Give me back my- _are those my pants_?” 

Tommy looked down and pulled at the fabric on his legs. They were not his usual denim, and based on the state of his red and white shirt, the pants were likely too torn to defend against the cold. 

“I found them, yeah.”

Techno finally took notice of how badly Tommy’s hands were shaking. They were balled into fists. He took a step towards the british boy, but Tommy flinched and reached to his right, where his hand just so happened to collide with Techno’s crossbow. Suddenly, the weapon, already loaded as Techno knew how useful it was to have weapons at the ready, was pointed directly at his chest. 

“Tommy, give me back my stuff.”

“No.” Tommy’s voice cracked. His eyes were still filled to the brim with anger. Techno noticed that his eyes were wet, and he assumed Tommy was doing his best not to cry. 

_What happened to him? Who cares kill him._

Techno sighed. He moved to hold his pickaxe in both hands. Maybe the voices would get what they wanted today. Then he could finally go to sleep.

“Tommy, do you really want to do this right now?”

Tommy’s eyes widened and his eyes darted around for an escape. He settled on the ladder and hopped down to the lower floor. 

“Who are all of these guys in your base?” There was a waiver in his voice, but it was back to what it used to be. 

“Those are my villagers.”

“Okay, bye now.”

Techno watched as Tommy fled downstairs again and sealed up the secret room, but not fast enough to where Techno couldn’t follow. The piglin watched as Tommy fled down a ladder below his secret room. There was a faint laugh. 

Techno slid down the ladder after him. 

“Tommy, what the hell is this?” He demanded. “What the hell is this?”

Techno spun around the crudely dug out hole where Tommy had shoved a bed and a few chests. The walls had been roughly put up and were a disgusting yellow. 

“Tommy, how long has this been here?”

“Well, you see, my good friend Dre-” Tommy swallowed. Techno could hear the noise his dry throat made from the few feet he was standing away. “I messed up. And I have to hide for a bit until Dream calms down.”

“That’s not at all what I asked! And why does that give you the right to be living like some raccoon under my house?” Techno huffed. He looked around the room and his eyes settled on a door. “What is this?”

Techno opened it to reveal a tunnel. This must have been how Tommy had been getting in and out without Techno realizing. 

_Check the chests. It’s what he stole. Kill him._

Techno shook his head. The voices were being so loud. They would never let him go to sleep now. He popped open one of the chests. He balled one of his fists up before taking a breath and unclenching it. 

“These are my emerald blocks, Tommy.”

“What? No! Those are mine!” Tommy snapped the lid of the chest closed and pushed Techno away from it. “All these things are mine!”

“Tommy-” 

The brit reached into his pocket and threw a potion onto the ground. The particles hung in the air and Techno coughed to get them out of his face. 

“Stop smashing my stuff! I have a limited amount of potions, Tommy! This is my house, stop breaking things!” Techno took a step but stumbled slightly. His head pounded and all of him ached from everything that had happened earlier. 

“Maybe you should sleep Technoblade, you look tired,” Tommy offered in a small voice. His boisterous tone was gone. He looked scared. He was still shaking. 

_Blood for the Blood God. Kill him. save him._

“Tommy, I was just almost executed, I’m really not in the mood for this right now. Just give me my things.”

Tommy thought for a moment, and with his trembling hands, reached into his pockets and placed all the items on the floor. He started at Techno intently, with fear in his eyes. 

A quick glance told Techno that there was nothing particularly of high value in the pile. Looking back at the younger boy, he saw that his eyes were fixed directly on the flint and steel that was placed apart from the stack. 

Techno sighed. “Keep it. You didn’t knick anything too important.”

As Tommy scrambled to fill his pockets again, he slapped Techno’s ankle. “Get out of my room.”

“What- your room? This is _my_ house!” He took another step towards Tommy, who flinched again. He looked around, as if he was going to bolt once more, but then seemed to steel himself and he stood tall for a moment as he spoke. 

“Yeah, but this is my room, and this is my stuff. Goodnight.”

Tommy flopped onto the bed, and turned his back to Techno. The piglin started at Tommy for a few moments before turning around and sighing. He could feel the voices getting even louder. 

_Kill him. Kick him out. Let him stay. Kill him._

“If I hadn’t just been almost executed this would be ending very differently. Be happy your friends used up all of my energy today. We will be talking in the morning,” Technoblade said. He climbed up the ladder, expecting to hear some kind of reply from the boy, but the hole remained silent, as if no one was even breathing in it.

Techno ascended back to his room and crawled into his own bed. In the morning he would deal with Tommy. The young boy was certainly no threat on a good day, but now? Techno doubted Tommy would put up much more of a fight than the enderman. Techno just needed to rest, and then he would deal with Tommy, however the voices deemed fit. For now, he would sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I was doing only one, and here we are a day later. The streams just keep giving me more and more fic fodder and how can I say no to that? Pls let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
